


Challenges

by primarylotus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primarylotus/pseuds/primarylotus
Summary: “Do you think you can come without being touched? You’re so sensitive now, after all,” Naruto asked.Sasuke had been so sensitive this pregnancy, that much was true, but he’d never come without a hand on himself before.“I guess so… If you think you can make me, why don’t you try?” Sasuke challenged.





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more gross kinky sns stuff! this one is a little bit more kinky than the last piece i uploaded, but some fluff snuck in at the end. i can't help myself i love these two idiots too much to do a complete pwp lol. i tried something new with tenses in this fic, so hopefully it's okay! 
> 
> also i made a [tumblr!!!](https://primarylxtus.tumblr.com/) come talk to me and send me prompts! i'd love to write some fluffy lil drabbles if anyone would be interested in reading them!
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you think <3

Sasuke was sitting up in bed with a book in his hands, but he hadn’t turned a page for the last fifteen minutes. He was too busy watching his husband as he was getting ready. Naruto had a work function later in the evening, and he’d been through at least five different outfits. Trying each one on and checking himself out in the mirror before huffing and removing it, throwing it somewhere on the floor and rummaging through the wardrobe for the next outfit. 

“Wear the navy suit and the orange shirt,” Sasuke finally said. He’d left Naruto to his own devices for long enough, but he’d finally had enough of the blond’s indecisiveness.

“What if no one else is wearing a suit? I’ll be completely overdressed.” Naruto bent over to grab a tie from the bottom drawer of the wardrobe and Sasuke hummed appreciatively at the view of Naruto’s toned ass in his tight, silk underwear.

“Don’t. Don’t make that noise,” Naruto groaned as he stood back up with a navy tie in hand. He turned back to Sasuke. “You know it’s hard enough for me to leave you like this, don’t make it harder.”

“Like what?” Sasuke teased with a smirk. He slipped his bookmark into place in the book he hadn’t been reading and placed it on the nightstand.

“ _Like what_ ,” Naruto scoffed. “You _know_ like what.”

Sasuke’s smirk only widened. He placed a hand on top of the curve of the mountain that passed for his belly these days and stroked it sensually. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He watched as Naruto’s eyes followed his hand’s every movement across the wide expanse of his belly. Ever since he’d gotten pregnant, Naruto had been obsessed. Which wasn’t a problem for him, as he had been constantly horny throughout his whole pregnancy. Neither of them would have said they had a pregnancy kink before Sasuke was pregnant, but now they definitely couldn’t deny it. 

Sasuke took to pregnancy better than either of them ever expected. He’d experienced hardly any of the awful symptoms they’d been warned about during their early appointments, and only in the final weeks of his pregnancy had he complained about discomfort. He loved feeling their child moving around inside of him, the faint flutters gradually becoming strong, defined kicks. They had decided not to find out the gender, both of them happy as long as their baby was healthy.

As months passed and Sasuke’s belly grew, so too did Naruto’s libido. It seemed the bigger he got, the more insatiable Naruto became. When Sasuke reached his ninth month he thought he’d be a little less into the idea of sexual intimacy. He was told by so many people how much he’d hate the last month of his pregnancy, how he’d be so desperate to not be pregnant anymore and have their baby in his arms, how he’d be repulsed by the very thought of sex. Those people could not have been more wrong. 

Of course he wanted to hold their baby in his arms, but he didn’t ever want to stop being pregnant. He loved his body like this, soft and round and full, he’d never felt more attractive in his life. It didn’t help that Naruto obviously felt the same way. Sure, Naruto was attracted to him before he was pregnant too, and he knew his lover would be attracted to him after, but the sex they had while Sasuke had been pregnant had been like nothing else. 

“How am I supposed to spend my night schmoozing knowing you’re at home, in my bed, looking like _that,_ ” Naruto gestured to Sasuke’s pregnant form on the bed, tie flapping around in his hand as he did. 

“ _Our_ bed.” Sasuke corrected as he continued to run his hands along his belly. “And besides, I’ll still look like this when you get home.” He pulled his tight shirt up over his stomach to expose his bare skin. Pale aside from the few pink stretch marks that marked his sides. 

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Naruto whined. 

“I’m so big now, it’s difficult for me to even get out of this bed. I wish I could come with you tonight, but I’m just too heavy,” Sasuke crooned, looking up at Naruto demurely. 

He watched as Naruto’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips, his eyes still focused on Sasuke’s big exposed belly. Sasuke knew he was so close to getting what he wanted, just one small push and Naruto would be his. Naruto’s colleagues all knew he had a heavily pregnant husband at home, surely they would understand if he was a little late.

“The baby is constantly kicking now, they’re running out of room in there. I’m stretched to my limit, I don’t think I could possibly get any bigger. All I can do is lay here at the mercy of this giant belly you’ve given me.” 

Just like that, all of Naruto’s resistance crumbled. Sasuke knew he had won. 

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto panted and threw the tie to the floor as he immediately crawled onto the bed. “I fucked you so full, huh? Made you so fucking big, all _mine._ ”

“ _Yes_ , Naruto… All yours. So big for you,” Sasuke said, one of his hands sliding down from his belly to palm at his dick over the top of his sweatpants, already more than half interested. It didn’t take much to get him going these days. 

“You like being so full of me? Full of our baby? Knowing that everyone can _see_ just what I’ve done to you?” Naruto stalked on hands and knees over the bed towards Sasuke. He came to a stop in-between Sasuke’s legs.

“You look so fucking good like this, baby. Ready to pop at any moment,” he placed his big, tanned hands over the expanse of Sasuke’s midsection and traced everywhere he could reach. He slipped his hands up under the tight t-shirt Sasuke had rucked up to rest on the crest of his big belly and started massaging Sasuke’s full breasts. “Love these too, love how big you’ve gotten everywhere. Gonna feed our baby with these,” he said breathily. 

“Don’t— Not too hard. They’ll make a mess,” Sasuke tried to bat his hands away but Naruto just started palming his chest harder. 

“Love it when your perfect tits leak. When you wake up in the morning and your shirt is soaked through. So fucking hot. Get this out of the way, let me see them,” Naruto said as he helped Sasuke pull his t-shirt off.

As soon as the shirt was out of the way and thrown to the side Naruto buried his head into Sasuke’s chest, mouthing and licking at one of his pert breasts as he massaged the other with a hand. Sasuke cradled a hand on the back of Naruto’s head and grabbed a handful of his neat, blond hair. He’d have to redo it before going out anyway. 

Sasuke let out a hiss as Naruto began to suck gently on a sensitive nipple. The feeling was slightly uncomfortable at first, but once he felt his milk finally let down he let out a sigh of relief. His full, aching breasts finally finding some release. Naruto moaned as his mouth filled with the sweet warm liquid, greedily swallowing every mouth full. Sasuke stroked his hair as he sucked, emptying his first breast.  
  
“Other one,” Sasuke whispered, guiding Naruto’s head to his other nipple, desperately craving the relief his mouth would provide. Sasuke pumped when he needed to, but more often than not Naruto was willing to help him out just like this. The pump felt clinical and rough, so Sasuke was more than happy to accept Naruto’s help, though he thought the blond perhaps got more enjoyment out of the deal than himself sometimes. 

Naruto let out soft grunts and moans as he suckled gently, one hand framing the perky breast he was emptying and the other stroking the side of Sasuke’s bump. He could tell Sasuke was almost empty, having been through this routine many times by now. As he stroked his hand over Sasuke’s belly he could feel movement underneath his palm, their baby tumbling inside.

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto’s hair and grabbed his chin, pulling him up for a heated kiss. He could still taste his own milk on Naruto’s tongue, sticky and sweet, and he moaned as he chased the taste.

He wiggled a little and let out an uncomfortable grunt, trying to rearrange himself slightly. “Sorry, baby is sitting right between my hips. Just need to shift a bit,” he said as he broke their kiss. Naruto pulled back to let him change his position. As he was wriggling, Naruto thought he’d take the opportunity to get rid of the layers of fabric keeping them apart.

“Let’s get those pants off, huh?” Naruto said, already half way through taking off his own underwear. He tossed the underwear aside and reached over to help Sasuke free himself from the sweatpants, noting the lack of underwear. (“It’s uncomfortable,” Sasuke had told him so many times over the last few months.) 

With the excess fabric out of the way they were both completely naked, and they settled back onto the bed.

“I’m not as flexible as I used to be, I can’t keep my legs up forever.” Sasuke stretched his legs out in front of him, no longer framing his stomach. Naruto took that as an invitation to move back in, and straddled Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke could feel his lover’s cock press up against his gravid belly, his own trapped underneath the weight of it.

Naruto leaned back in to kiss him again, holding the bump in between both hands as they kissed. He started thrusting gently, his cock rubbing up against Sasuke’s naked belly. He moved a hand to play with Sasuke’s belly button, the sensitive apex of his gargantuan stomach. Sasuke moaned loudly into their kiss and shivered, reaching a hand down to try and give himself some relief. 

Naruto caught his hand on it’s way down and held it firmly. “Do you think you can come without being touched? You’re so sensitive now, after all,” he asked. 

Sasuke had been so sensitive this pregnancy, that much was true, but he’d never come without a hand on himself before. He’d come close a few times, but Naruto had always shown him some mercy and given him a hand.

“I guess so… If you think you can make me, why don’t you try?” Sasuke challenged.

“You think I couldn’t make you? You think I don’t know every single way to drive you crazy? That I don’t know each and every part of your body just as well as you know it yourself?”

“Come on then, Naruto. Make me come.” 

Naruto got to work like it was his only mission in life. He wasn’t lying when he said he knew every way to drive Sasuke crazy, as he immediately latched his mouth onto the hollow of Sasuke’s throat right beneath his ear, where his jaw met his neck. He laved the skin with hot, wet kisses and gentle nips of his teeth. Sasuke tilted his head back to give his lover better access. 

With his hands free Naruto resumed toying with Sasuke’s outie navel and his still tender nipples. He continued to thrust against his husband’s completely solid stomach, packed to the brim with their baby. Sasuke said he didn’t think he could possibly get any bigger and Naruto had been thinking the same thing since month eight. He’d been proven wrong though, and this last month had been unkind (or kind?) to Sasuke, his belly blowing up to unbelievable proportions.

“Next time I’m going to fuck twins into you,” he breathed out against Sasuke’s neck, letting him feel the cool gust of air from his words against his wet skin. Sasuke shivered. 

“Next time? What makes you think there’s gonna be a next time?”

“You know as well as I do this won’t be the only time. I bet you’ve already thought about getting knocked up again. Bet you’ve been wondering how soon you can be pregnant again after you’ve had this baby. You can’t get enough,” Naruto teased.  
  
Sasuke couldn’t even deny the words Naruto was saying. They both knew he was right.

“What about you, huh? What if I want to see you pregnant next time? See you fill up nice and fat with my babies?” 

Sasuke knew that wasn’t something Naruto would be interested in, but he also couldn’t deny he’d thought about it more than a few times. He loved being pregnant himself, no doubt, but the idea of getting to see what Naruto saw. Seeing his husband fill up and swell bigger each and every day because of _him_ was almost hotter than he’d care to admit.

“Yeah? That what you want? Want to see the tattoo on my stomach stretch wide over the big belly you’d give me? Doubt I’d get as big as you, though. So fucking big, Sasuke. I think as much as you’d like to see me with a nice round belly, you’d be jealous.”  
  
Again, Sasuke couldn’t deny. They both knew he was right. 

“Thought so,” Naruto smirked after Sasuke said nothing. 

“You’d miss having this,” he stroked Sasuke’s stomach, “miss having people stop you in the street and ask to touch it, saying you look like you’re gonna pop and getting to see the look on their faces when you tell them you’re still a while away. That no, it’s not twins, your husband just fucked you full with one huge baby. I know you secretly like it, no matter how much you pretend to hate it. You like that everyone can see just how huge I’ve made you, how I’ve claimed you and made sure everyone knows just how well I’ve fucked you.”

“Claimed me? I’m not your kept whore,” Sasuke objected, but the thought of being just that turned him on a lot more than he thought it should. 

“No? So you don’t sit around at home just waiting for me to come home from work and fuck you? You don’t just lay here in this bed waiting for me to come and fill your tight little hole? You don’t beg me to fuck you so hard I could put another baby in you?” 

“Oh, is that a chore for you? You never seem too upset about ‘ _filling my tight little hole,_ ’ but I can satisfy myself with some toys if it bothers you,” he pushed back, trying to keep his voice steady, not wanting Naruto to know just how close he was.

They both knew Sasuke would never, the only time they’ve used toys in the bedroom is when they’re both together, to make things more interesting, or when Sasuke has to go away for work and they have some creative phone sex. 

“You think you could still reach to fuck yourself with a toy? I’d like to see you try that,” Naruto scoffs. “But right now, I’d like to see you come.” 

“Yeah? I thought you were gonna make me come hands free, what happened to that?” Sasuke goaded. 

No doubt Naruto had to know just what his words had done to him, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of winning a debate, even one like this in bed. Their give and take was something they were both used to, both in and out of the bedroom. Challenging each other in different ways all the time. Sasuke knew he was going to lose this one, he was so close already. He could feel the pre-come smearing against the underside of his heavy stomach, his cock aching and desperate to be touched. 

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job so far, don’t you?” Naruto smirked again. “I know you’re close, ‘cause you always get snappy like this when you’re desperate to come.” 

Sasuke felt his cock give a twitch at the predatory look in his lover’s eye as he lowered his head to lick over an oversensitive nipple. His whole body lurched as Naruto teased him with his teeth, not all that gently tugging on the pebbled bud. 

“ _Ahh…!_ ” Sasuke couldn’t stop the sound from coming out. “Naruto, _please_ ,” he begged. So desperate for release. 

Naruto didn’t answer, just continued his assault on Sasuke’s spent chest. 

“Naruto - _fuck_ \- I don’t… don’t think I can do it…” he heaved, his fingers threading through Naruto’s hair once again, tugging gently. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every nerve screaming out, he’d been right on the edge of orgasm for so long. 

“Yes you can, baby, I know you can,” Naruto pulled off of his chest and began to kiss him fiercely. He started thrusting softly against Sasuke’s stomach again, his own cock aching and leaving a trail of pre-come in it’s wake. 

“You’re so close, _so_ close, I can feel it,” he panted out hotly against Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke whimpered beneath him, wriggling to try and get some sort of friction between his cock and his enormous stomach it was pinned under. Naruto placed his hands on either side of the swell as the baby began to stir inside, and Sasuke gave a grunt as it gave a particularly hard kick.

“Fuck, that’s our baby. That was a big one, huh? He’s running out of room in there. He couldn’t possibly get any bigger, you’re already bigger than I ever thought was possible. A month ago I didn’t think you could get any bigger but _fuck_ , Sasuke look at you now. Can hardly get out of bed without help anymore, waddling everywhere you go. Your belly is so low, now, looks like he’s gonna just fall right out of you.”

“Feels - _ahh_ \- feels like he’s… gonna fall out. So - _unnh_ \- heavy…” Sasuke panted out. 

“I bet it does, babe. Everyone thought you’d have popped by now, but you’ve showed them all wrong. Held our big boy inside you for so long, let him grow big and strong. Been so good, Sasuke. Such a good mom already. Fuck, you’re so close, babe. Leaking all over yourself, making a mess, and I haven’t even touched your cock once. Done so well. Come on, let it out. You can do it,” Naruto’s thrusts against his stomach grew stronger, he was moving with intent now. “Come for me, mommy.” 

Sasuke let out an animalistic groan as he came, his hands gripping Naruto’s arms like a vise. His vision went white as his body finally got the relief it had been crying out for, sitting on a knife’s edge for so long. He could feel his orgasm through his whole body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, he’d never had one so intense before. He felt like he was floating, like he was watching his own body from outside of it. 

He was breathing heavily, hands still gripping Naruto’s arms when he came to a little more. He can’t remember when he squeezed his eyes shut so hard or when his hearing had left him for a static ringing instead, but he slowly opened his eyes as his hearing started to come back to him.

Naruto was thrusting erratically between the crease where his heaving stomach rested on his thigh, lubed by Sasuke’s own come.

“Can’t believe you just did that. So fucking hot, Sasuke. Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come. So close, so fucking close,” Naruto was babbling. 

He still had a hand either side of Sasuke’s belly, but moved them underneath to feel the gravidity of his enormous stomach. To feel just how heavy he’d made him.

Sasuke’s brain was slowly coming back online after such an intense orgasm. Had he really come from Naruto called him ‘mommy’? He released his hands from their vise like grip on Naruto’s arms, seeing the half moons his nails had made, and placed them on his belly. 

“That’s it, Naruto. Made me so pregnant, so heavy. You’ve taken such good care of us… Love you so much,  _Daddy._ ” 

Naruto’s frantic thrusts came to a stop as he groaned, and Sasuke felt his lover painting his stomach with come. He reached a hand down to stroke Naruto through his orgasm, his cock twitching and giving a few last spurts, coating Sasuke’s fist. He put a hand on the headboard and sagged forward, his forehead resting against Sasuke’s.  
  
Sasuke tilted his head up for a messy kiss, Naruto still panting through the aftershocks. Sasuke still had a hand on Naruto’s spent cock, stroking it lazily as his other hand cradled Naruto’s face. 

“Too much…” Naruto panted and batted Sasuke’s hand away, returning to kissing him, though it was more of just sharing each other’s breath right now than real kissing. Both of them too spent to focus.  
  
Sasuke pulled his hand away and stroked it over his belly, through the mess of come Naruto had left on it and rubbed it into his skin. Naruto groaned from the back of his throat at the sight of his husband marking himself with his come. 

They rearranged themselves and laid down in the bed, Sasuke’s big come covered stomach between them. They were lazily kissing, both hands running over the messy bump. Sasuke was the first to speak after a while.

“You’re gonna need to shower again.” 

Naruto’s brain took a moment to catch up, almost completely forgetting he had work commitments he really did have to attend.

“Shit, I’m gonna be so late,” he groaned, looking at the clock, though he made no move to get up. Sasuke moved a hand up to stroke through his hair gently, both of them content to lay in the afterglow together. 

“So… ‘he,’ huh?” Sasuke asked.

“What?” 

“You called the baby ‘he.’”

Naruto blushed faintly. “Just… a feeling I’ve had,” he admitted.

“Yeah?” Sasuke asked. He brought his hand back to cover Naruto’s on his belly. 

“Yeah…” Naruto smiled softly. “I mean, I won’t be upset if it’s not a boy! Of course I love our baby either way, but… I just can’t shake the feeling this little one’s a boy.”

Sasuke’s heart melted every time Naruto got that look on his face as he talked about their baby. 

“Can I tell you something?” he asked, and Naruto looked up to meet his eyes. “I think he’s a boy, too.” 

The grin that spread on Naruto’s face was brighter than the sun, and he leant in to kiss Sasuke passionately. His smile was contagious, and the kiss was awkward as they were both smiling too hard, neither of them able to stop.  
  
When they pulled away, Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke’s and reached up to tuck the loose strands of his hair behind his ear. They both took in the peaceful moment, soaking up each other’s company. Not long and it wouldn’t be just them anymore, and while they couldn’t wait to hold their baby - boy or girl - in their arms, it was an odd thought to know their time as Just Them was coming to an end. 

After a while, Sasuke took a look at the clock on the nightstand behind Naruto’s head.  
  
“You really have to get ready,” he said. 

“Don’t wanna leave you both…” Naruto whined, but he knew he had to go. 

“We’ll be here when you get back,” Sasuke promised. “Come on. If you’re quick we can shower together.” 

Naruto’s grin was dangerous as he jumped up out of bed immediately and reached to help Sasuke get up. “I can be quick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i miiiight do a sequel to this piece that explores more daddy kink stuff if people are into that, but no solid plans yet. 
> 
> give me a yell on [tumblr](https://primarylxtus.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to see more!


End file.
